


1.1 搬家记

by muyuan



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18113894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyuan/pseuds/muyuan





	1.1 搬家记

1.1.1 男人，不能哭

尤长靖不是在白汾酒胡同出生的，是六岁时跟着爸妈从南边儿搬来的。  
六岁的尤长靖站在新家的门槛儿上，对什么都新鲜，一双大眼睛骨碌碌地转。  
一扭头，几个小孩儿一窝蜂地围过来，领头儿的那个比自己高半个头，一张黑脸比电线杆子上的黑鸽子还黑。

胡同口的盗版光碟店正拿电视放《古惑仔》，尤长靖看看20寸彩电里气势汹汹的陈浩南，又看看面前这个气势汹汹的小陈浩南，“哇”地一声哭出来。  
看着尤长靖哭得直冒鼻涕泡儿，小陈浩南倒愣住了，背后挤出来一个白白净净的小男孩儿，一把拉过来尤长靖给他抹眼泪，边抹边说：“林彦俊你又把人吓哭了！好啦好啦，小弟弟别哭啦。”  
白白净净的小男孩儿手劲儿奇大，把尤长靖的脸揉成包子似的一团。尤长靖从肿起来的眼皮里往外看，小陈浩南走过来，皱着眉拍拍他的肩，表情严肃地撂下五个字：“男人，不能哭。”

1.1.2 彦俊弟弟

白白净净的小男孩儿叫朱正廷。在半个月之后，他才知道这个新来的“小弟弟”，其实比他们都大。  
最早知道这件事的是胡同里的小陈浩南——林彦俊。  
林彦俊捧着半个西瓜跟着妈妈从菜市场回家，胡同口正好碰上尤妈妈领着尤长靖。两位妈妈见了面，把家长里短聊得热火朝天。尤长靖眼巴巴地盯着林彦俊手里的红瓤大西瓜，小肉手从妈妈手掌里滑出来，抹一把嘴边要流出来的口水，又拉一下林彦俊的袖子，咬着嘴唇忽闪着大眼睛看他。  
从小有洁癖的林彦俊看着自己袖口被尤长靖蹭上的亮晶晶的口水，黑脸更黑了。

尤妈妈低头看见林彦俊的黑脸，赶紧教育自己儿子：“长靖，不可以抢彦俊的西瓜哦。你比彦俊大，要照顾弟弟呀。”  
人生第一次做弟弟的林彦俊黑脸一绿，跟手里的西瓜皮一个颜色。  
第二天，胡同里的另外七个小孩儿都听见了尤长靖喊的那声：“彦俊弟弟！”  
第三天，学了一天“彦俊弟弟！”的王琳凯被林彦俊追着在胡同里做了八遍往返跑。

1.1.3 普通话

林彦俊发现新来的这个小孩儿有点奇怪。话不多，几个孩子在胡同口粘知了抓蜻蜓，尤长靖就安安静静在一边儿站着看。直到哪家大人抱了个西瓜出来给孩子们分着吃，尤长靖才眼睛一亮，倒腾着小腿儿挤上去。  
林彦俊觉得这样不行，毛爷爷都说了，“对待同志要像春天般温暖”。林彦俊决定拿出自己最春天般温暖的态度，去给新来的小孩儿送一下温暖。

被林彦俊堵在胡同角儿的时候，尤长靖看着比自己高半个头的“彦俊弟弟”一脸煞气，吓得想哭又不敢哭，拿小指头挠背后的砖缝儿，抠了一指甲的土。  
林彦俊“和颜悦色”地关怀尤长靖：“你为什么不爱说话？是不是有人欺负你？谁敢欺负你，我罩你！”  
尤长靖吓得小脸儿煞白，忙拼命摇头，“没有没有！是我中文不太好啦，我不太敢开口。”  
林彦俊严肃地点点头：“你放心，没有人敢笑话你。你怕自己中文不好，可以跟我学。”  
尤长靖很开心，他觉得这个脸色很黑的彦俊弟弟，其实还是很善良的。

过了俩礼拜，蔡徐坤和尤长靖俩人跑到荷花池子那儿打水漂儿，尤长靖输得很惨，只能把零用钱掏出来请蔡徐坤吃雪糕。  
小卖部的阿姨把棉被掀开一个角儿，俩人就扒拉着冰柜的边儿挑挑拣拣，最后一人拿了一根雪人儿，坐在马路牙子上一块儿吃。  
蔡徐坤把雪糕的塑料包装撕开一条边儿，小心翼翼地舔舔雪人儿的帽子，一回头就看见尤长靖喀哧一口，咬下雪人儿的半张脸。奶油糊得嘴唇上都是，尤长靖伸出舌头舔了一圈，满足地感叹：“哇，真的好好吃哎！”

蔡徐坤一边舔雪糕，一边提出一个困扰了自己好几天的问题：“长靖，你为啥要学彦俊说话啊？”  
尤长靖咂咂嘴：“我自己中文不好啊，彦俊人很好，他说可以教我中文。”  
蔡徐坤吓得被雪糕上的冰碴子呛得直咳嗽：“咳咳，他教你说话？咳咳……可别逗了，他一个去年才搬过来的，‘吃饭’说成‘吃放’的，教你普通话？咳咳……你可别跟他学了……”  
尤长靖小脸儿涨得通红，叼着雪糕的木棍儿，认真提出了问题：“坤坤，什么叫‘普通话’？有没有‘不普通的话’？”

1.1.4 拔根儿

等到出了三伏天，白汾酒胡同里飘下第一片银杏叶子的时候，尤长靖成了胡同里第一个上小学的孩子。  
上了小学的尤长靖惊喜地发现，因着自己小学生的身份，很快就在威信上压过了林彦俊，成了胡同里最说了算的人。  
王琳凯和范丞丞蹲在胡同口，扒拉着地上的杨树叶子，一人选了一条自己看着最结实的杨树叶根儿。  
站一边儿观战的林彦俊瞟一眼王琳凯手上的叶根儿，摇摇头说：“你这个看起来硬，实际上脆得很，一拔就断。”  
俩人不理他，把叶根儿交错在一起，揪住自己手里叶根儿的两头，各自使劲往自己怀里拽。  
王琳凯手上使劲，嘴上还冲着林彦俊嘟囔：“人长靖才是上了学读了书的，人家才是大人了。你跟这儿瞎叨叨啥。”  
“啪”地一声，王琳凯背上挨了一巴掌，手里的叶根儿也突然断了。

1.1.5 迷路记

尤长靖对于成为其他孩子眼里的大人这件事，是很有点洋洋得意的。当然，“其他孩子”，不包括林彦俊。林彦俊只会在七个孩子围着放学回家的尤长靖转的时候，脸色瞬间变黑八个度。虽然范丞丞坚持说，林彦俊脸黑到四个度以后，再黑也没啥差别了。  
在七个孩子里，最黏尤长靖的就是黄明昊。两岁半的黄明昊走路还磕磕绊绊的，最喜欢被长靖哥哥牵着。因为一旦摔倒了，就能摔到长靖哥哥怀里，而长靖哥哥的身子肉肉软软的，一点也不疼！  
当然黄明昊有理有据的心理活动尤长靖并不知道，尤长靖只觉得一个漂漂亮亮的小孩儿，一天到晚往自己怀里扑是件很可爱的事儿，还激发了他做大哥哥的伟大责任感。

在尤长靖第一个月的一年级生活结束的那一天，尤长靖蹦蹦跳跳跑回胡同的时候，就看见黄明昊趴在胡同口的板凳上玩儿自己手指头。看见尤长靖回来，黄明昊就晃晃悠悠站起来，一边喊着“长靖哥哥抱“，一边扑进尤长靖怀里。  
上了一个月学的尤长靖觉得今天是个需要庆贺的大日子，心情大好地牵起黄明昊的手：“走，哥哥带你买吃的去！”  
尤长靖把这句话喊出了一统天下的气势，也就把之前自己没单独去过小卖部这件事忘得一干二净。半个小时后，尤长靖才想起来这件事，那时候他已经领着黄明昊，在弯弯绕绕的胡同里，迷了二十分钟的路了。

一个小时后，胡同里的大人孩子都意识到尤长靖和黄明昊丢了的这件事了。几家爸爸出门去找，两家妈妈急得直哭，其他妈妈都忙着劝。  
几个孩子聚在墙根儿底下召开紧急救援会议。朱正廷吧嗒吧嗒掉眼泪，王琳凯跳着脚要出去找，陈立农眨巴着眼问了一句“你认识路吗？”就让王琳凯闭了嘴。  
王子异思索了一会儿，提议兵分几路，认识路的朱正廷、蔡徐坤、王子异各带一个不认识路的孩子去找人，林彦俊最大，自己一路。蔡徐坤点点头，补充了一句，“不管找没找到，半个小时后大家都要回到胡同里来。”  
蔡徐坤话音未落，全程一声不吭的林彦俊就跳起来跑走八丈远了。

四十分钟后，几个孩子陆陆续续回到白汾酒胡同，都是一脸失望。正当几个孩子等不到林彦俊，以为他也丢了的时候，从胡同口飘过来一团黑气，正是左手攥着尤长靖，右手攥着黄明昊的林彦俊。  
被尤妈妈一把抱住的尤长靖哭得抽抽嗒嗒地倒气儿，那沾着灰的手抹眼泪，结果抹了个大花脸。被黄妈妈抱着的黄明昊倒是没哭，小手从妈妈怀里挣出来，戳戳尤长靖的脸，从口袋里掏出来两块糖说；“哥哥不要哭，哥哥吃糖。”  
尤长靖感动得不行，哭的更厉害了。

直到几年以后，尤长靖听到了一句俗语：“一岁两岁是心肝，三岁四岁有点烦，五岁六岁老捣蛋，七岁八岁狗都嫌。”尤长靖觉得这句话说得太有道理了。  
那时候的尤长靖，正气喘吁吁地扶着墙，前面一溜烟跑没影儿的黄明昊不知道又钻进了哪个胡同，还不忘嘲笑一句：“尤长靖你上了初中就是老年人了，跑不动了吧？”尤长靖气得调动丹田里的中气，回头大喊一声：“林彦俊！黄明昊在这儿！先别管范丞丞了，快过来抓这个小崽子！”


End file.
